


The Big Man and the Villager

by pairatime



Category: Unnatural History
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry learns something about Jasper and Jasper takes action, letting Henry learn something about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Big Man and the Villager

**Author's Note:**

> Underage minors engaged in an incest D/s relationship with each other, if I believe in hell I’d be concerned.  
> First this story was inspired by andienook stories about Henry and Jasper, I liked the idea of Jasper having rules and then I rewatched the series and it fit. But without her and anais_ninja both expressing a desire to read it I likely wouldn’t have written it so fast so if you like it thank them too. And Constructive criticism is always welcome.

“Okay I have the browser up, now what’s the next part?” Henry asked as he sat in front of Jasper’s computer.

“Look for the yellow star next to the word favorite, click it and a box should pop up,” Maggie explained to Henry over the phone, “and next time you find a site on the wrestling skills of some tribe based on some snake,”

“Mozambique tree wrestling based on the eastern green mamba, they wrestle in the tree-“Henry started cutting Maggie off until she cut him off in turn.

“Just hit the favorite button, did the box pop up I’m working on my own project here Henry.”

“Yes the box is open, did you need any help?” Henry said as he switched from the half lotus to the Burmese position.

“No! I’m fine, but now Henry click the tab marked history and then click the day you visited the site and then look for it in the list.”

“And done! …I didn’t remembering visiting all these sites…,” Henry trailed off as he read the names of the sites listed in the history, “Whipedia?” He said confused.

“Wikipedia? Even you have to know about Wikipedia,” Maggie voiced her dismay over the line.

“What?” Henry said as he looked up from the screen, “Yes Wikipedia the source of all knowledge, some of our fellow students have told me about it, but you have your project and I really want to learn this new wrestling style, good luck Maggie,” Henry said overriding Maggie’s attempts to talk before he folded the phone closed and returned his focus to the computer and it’s site history.

Dsmentors.com, DsXchamge.com, DCleather.org…Henry read the names of the sites as he scrolled down the list, “Jasper?” he said unsure as he clicked on of them. Within moments the site opened with a large banner across the top reading _Extra Alternative Youths_ in all different colors.

“For teens that want and need to better understand their desire for a healthy power exchange relationship. Because being equals doesn’t always mean being the equal,” Henry read to himself as he looked over the site taking in the information, “Jasper?” he asked again as he opened another of the sites on the history link.

***

“I ran into my dad before I left and he said he’d going to be running late tonight, something about meeting a member of the board, whatever, it doesn’t matter, what matters is I get to have dinner alone with my boyfriend slash cousin, he even gave me money for take out so I bought a couple of pizzas…Henry?” Jasper stopped talked as he realized that Henry hadn’t moved since he’s entered their shared bedroom, hadn’t tried to kiss him and Henry was always touching and holding onto him whenever he and Jasper were alone, in part because it was the only time they really could touch but now Henry wasn’t moving he was just setting in one of his poses, not moving at all, “Henry?” he added as he stepped forward and poked Henry to see if he was awake.

“oh-Jasper your ba-,” Henry said startled as he seemed to suddenly realized that Jasper was in the room before he landed sprawled out on the floor after being unable to rebalance himself after Jasper’s poke knocked him off balance.

“Is something wrong?” Jasper asked concerned.

“Wrong!? Why would you think something’s wrong?” Henry said as he leaped up.

“You fell over, and I didn’t know that was possible,” Jasper answered back as he watched his boyfriend.

“I was just thinking, completely inside myself, still haven’t maste-that is perfected being able to do that and be moved in the outside world, there was this monk in India that could be picked up and set back down all without allowing a single muscle to be moved, I’ve tried to-“ Henry explained before he was cut off by Jasper.

“You can tell me about the Monk later right now we have pizza’s getting cold so let’s go globe trotter,” Jasper ordered as he grabbed Henry by the shoulders and started pushing him out the door.

“We’re having Pizza?”

“Wow you really weren’t listening where you, Dad isn’t here either so we can do anything we want, like this,” Jasper told Henry again as he leaned forward and kissed Henry on the neck as they made their way down the stairs.

“Whatever we like?” Henry asked as he looked back at Jasper frowning as he let Jasper lead him into the kitchen and grabbed the plates as Jasper opened the boxes and grabbed the parmesan cheese and Tabasco sauce before he took his seat at the counter.

“Yeah I was thinking we could make out on the couch for a bit, but first dinner,” Jasper said as he open the boxes and pulled out a piece for Henry before taking a slice for himself.

“Make out…is that, enough, what I mean is,” Henry started before stopping for a moment to take a breath, “are you satisfied with our relationship, the way it is I mean?”

“What? I love making out, don’t you?” Jasper asked as he bit into his pizza.

“No, that’s good, I like it as well….but do you want more? Do you need something more?” Henry asked as he looked down at his plate.

“More? What do you mean, wait do you mean, are you talking about…sex,” Jasper said the last part in a whisper as he looked around the room like he expected his dad to be hidden behind the corner.

“Sex?!” Henry said shaking his head.

“Because I’ve thought about it, I’m a 16 year old guy of course I’ve thought about it but I’m so not ready for that, I mean maybe in a few months or so but it’s only been a couple of weeks and this isn’t your normal relationship so I need some time and I’m just not…have you ?” Jasper asked his pizza forgotten as he stared at Henry.

“Have I what? Have I had sex?” Henry asked as he looked at Jasper and shook his head again , “no, no I haven’t, I’ve watched a Tantra ritual once, it was informative, but I’m not ready for that, not yet, and yes our unusual relationship does change things.”

“Okay, that’s good,” Jasper let out a breath as he picked up his pizza again as Henry did the same. After a few minutes Jasper had finished his first slice he then paused to look at Henry, “Henry?”

“Yeah?”

“If it wasn’t sex, what _were_ you talking about?” Jasper asked as he studied his boyfriend.

“Oh-that… I was talking about…I was looking for a site I found the other day on your computer and Maggie showed mw how to use the history function and I found….some different sites,” Henry managed to get out as he tried to keep his voice steady.

“Different sites?” Jasper asked as he got very still, his eye’s never leaving Henry, “what kind of sites Henry?”

“They were about something called BDSM, D/s, and leather among other stuff,” Henry slowly said as he watched Jasper get up and start pacing across the room as he became more and more panicked.

“O-god, o-god, I’m a freak and now you know it. o-god, o-god this can’t be happening,” Jasper started as he paced then stopped suddenly and faced Henry who had started getting up, “you can’t tell anyone, just forget it, it never happened okay!” Jasper told Henry.

“No Jasper, if this part of you I won’t just forget it, I like you remember? And anyways you already decided you’re a freak because you fell for your male cousin and we both know that I don’t fit in any easy category. So Jasper do you like this BDSM stuff and could you explain it? The sites weren’t as clear as I would have liked,” Henry responded as he walked around the counter to grab Jasper’s shoulders and stand face to face with his boyfriend.

“Do you take everything calmly? Because I want to, never mind first thing’s first, no I’m not into BDSM, not fully. I may like D/s which stands for Dominance and submission. It’s like BDSM but without the leather and whipping and everything…I think, your right some of the sites aren’t very helpful,” Jasper confessed to Henry.

“Okay, you like-“

“May like!” Jasper cut in.

““May like” dominance and submission. Why did you look it up?” Henry asked as he sat back down at the counter after pulling his seat about next to Jasper’s and took another slice of pizza.

“Well, you’re the reason really,” Jasper answered and smiled at the surprised look on Henry’s face.

“Me?”

“Yes, when we made that deal, I’d help you fit in at school and you’d stay out of trouble. Well, having to always keep an eye on you, always having to be ready to step in to help you deal with whatever American teen problem you can’t handle…I liked it. I liked having to watch out for you, make sure you’re adapting. And then when I got to dress you…being able to pick out your clothing, getting to decide what you were going to wear, it felt good, right I can’t explain it better then that,” Jasper explained the best he could between bits of pizza, “so I went online and just did a random search on picking out someone’s clothing, it was more of a joke then anything, I hadn’t expected to find anything…but I did.”

“You’re a Big Man, or you natural desire to be one,” Henry said when Jasper had finished.

“A what?”

“When I was in Papua New Guinea I met these people called Big Man, they aren’t shamans or chiefs but they had a great deal of influence over the people, and they helped the people as a whole, they were the ones that always lead the negotiations with my parents when we got to a new village. They looked over everyone but had little official power, the people respected their wisdom, knowledge and skills, like I do yours,” Henry explained as he too continued to eat.

“Unless these Big Men also wanted to control what the villagers did, where they sat, what they eat…wanted to have his villagers do anything he wanted I don’t think I’m quite like these guys.”

“You’re a bit different…if you _could_ tell your villager to do anything you wanted what would you tell him to do?”

“Henry?” Jasper said slowly before he took another bite.

“Trust me Jasper, what would you do,” Henry said calmly.

Jasper just looked at Henry for a moment before he set down the last of the crust from his slice and took a breathe “I’d tell my villager to clean up from dinner and then join me in the living room where he’ll stand by the couch and wait for his next instructions.”

“Okay, on it Jasper,” Henry said as he jumped up and grabbed the plates and started cleaning up as Jasper watched.

Jasper watched for a moment as Henry dealt with the leftovers and when Henry started washing the dished he forced himself to leave the room and head to the living room. Once out of Henry’s view he took a few deep breathes as he turned to look towards the kitchen, “this is a dream…or a nightmare…pull it together Jasper you’ve thought about this…imaged this. Now it’s time to do it.” 

After his self pep-talk Jasper sat down on the couch for a moment and looked at the living room before he got up and pushed the coffee table off to the side followed by walking a circle around the center of the newly opened space. He was still walking that circle when he heard the noises from the kitchen stop and saw Henry walk into the living room. 

Henry walked to the end of the couch and stopped and watched Jasper as the other teen finished his most recent ring before turning to look at Henry, “If you want to stop at any point you say stop and we stop, it’s your safe word and the sites say you should have one. Understand?”

“I believe so Jasper.”

“Good, now take off your shirt and kneel in the center of the living room,” Jasper ordered.

He watched as Henry pulled off his outer shirt and dropped it on the edge of the couch before he pulled off his t-shirt exposing his chest to Jasper. After the second shirt joined the first Henry walked to the center of the room and knelt down, “Is this good?”

“Yes,” Jasper answered as he started re-walking the circle, “and no more talking or moving unless it’s to say “stop”,” Jasper added to his orders.

Jasper just walked around Henry for a few minutes without touching until at last he reached out and ran his hand over Henry’s hair before he slowly moved his hand down lower to Henry’s neck, feeling for all the scars and marks he knew where there. After he had traced every scar he remembered he broke contact and returned to walking around Henry until he reached the front and Jasper joined Henry on the floor kneeling.

Jasper took in the site before him, Henry’s strong and toned muscles barely moving as Henry kept himself motionless, for him, “for me,” he whispered as he reached out and ran his finger down Henry’s neck feeling for the little bit of hair he knew Henry had. Then Jasper stopped and looked at the largest scar on Henry’s body, the yak scar that was just above Henry’s right pectoral, still easy visible after two months, “remember don’t move,” Jasper minded Henry as he slowly moved his finger lower. Slowly moving it closer to the scar. He felt as much as heard the change in Henry’s breathing as he reached the scar. He felt the slight tremor run through Henry’s body as his finger traced the path of the healing wound, movement but far less then the full body tremor that Henry normally displayed when Jasper traced the yak scar.

“Reading about it, even watching videos doesn’t really tell you how it feels to have some letting you…of them fighting their own reactions for you. You want to move, you want to respond to my touch, you always have and you want to now but your not…because I asked you not to, told you not to…” Jasper talked more to himself them Henry as his knelt forward and turned to face Henry. He slid his hands back up Henry’s neck to his face. Jasper leaned into to kiss Henry, he dug his fingers into the jaw muscles on either side opening his boyfriends mouth and feeling and exploring Henry’s mouth, Henry’s tongue wasn’t being passive but the kiss was still different than normal, it felt different to be holding Henry’s head without feeling Henry’s own hands on him. 

Jasper pulled back from the kiss and saw Henry’s eyes where glazed and Henry’s hands were gripping his own legs tightly, Jasper just smiled and moved in closer to start kissing Henry’s neck and that spot that always seemed to make Henry want to moan to see just how controlled Henry could be. 

“Stop”

“What?” Jasper asked in surprise as he pulled back, “Kissing your nec-“

“A car door just closed in the driveway,” Henry explained as he heard the noise coming closer to the doorway.

“Dad has the worse timing, get into one of your meditating forms or something,” Jasper ordered as he pulled off his own shirt and threw it over to join’s Henry’s before he quickly tried to copy the pose Henry had moved into just as he heard the door open.

“Hello you two,” Bryan Bartlett announced as he walked into the house and dropped off his brief case at the table before he walked over toward the two boys. “Still trying to get Jasper to take your lead and workout more there Henry?” The older man asked as he looked at the back of his sons head.

“Something like that Uncle Bryan,” Henry said smiling as he watched Jasper try to bend his legs into the right position.

“I have no idea how he can bend his legs like that, he’s like Gumby,” Jasper complained as he father started walking away.

“Keep working at it nothing happens over night,” Bryan added as he grabbed his briefcase and head to his den.

“That was to close,” Jasper said letting out a breath as he turned back to Henry.

“You had a very good cover plan, and move your foot more to the right,” Henry comment as he reviewed Jasper’s form.

“What like this, hey that feels better; my leg doesn’t feel like it’s going to break now.” 

“Good…and Jasper, if the Big Man has some more things or rules he wants’ to tell his villager to do or follow…he should.”


	2. Growing up with Silambam and Kama-sutra bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry thinks what he’s learned and learns some more and Jasper have some fun too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also given the different last names I’m guessing that Henry’s mother is Bryan’s sister and I’m hoping the show doesn’t pull something and change that. And Constructive criticism is always welcome.

_He was standing in the halls Smithson wearing his training robes from Bhutan and everyone was rushing past him. In the distance he could see his parents at the end of the hall walking away and into the jungles of Papua New Guinea, leaving him alone in his strange world. Under the glass floor of the hall he could see his godfather laying at rest, his lifeline in this world cut. And all around him people shouting with strange words and using acronyms he didn’t understand, he was lost and alone, abandoned with nothing to grab onto and then Jasper was there and Jasper said something he could understand, “_ Need some help? _” reaching out a hand and Henry grabbed it as the floor gave way under him._

He woke with a gasp and grabbed onto his hammock quickly, rebalancing himself as he tried to keep himself from falling to the ground. After the hammock stopped swaying he just laid there slowly breathing as he willed himself to calm down before turning to look over at Jasper.

The other teen was sound asleep in his bed and he looked so peaceful just laying there. “So innocent and unassuming, so deceptive.” He thought as he quietly got out of the hammock and opened the window before he stepped out onto his balcony, okay so he knew it was really just the roof but it worked as a great balcony too. It was a great place to sit and think and look out over the cityscape, or looking the other direction at all the trees around Uncle Bryan’s house he could almost forget he was in the middle of a city, he could pretend he was mediating back in Bhutan or with Otto and just think.

Think about why he had a dream and why he remembered it. He rarely dreamed and only a handful ever stayed with him after he woke up, but this one did. Dreams have meaning he knew that Otto said if you remembered a dream it means that someone was trying to tell you something, something you needed to know, what was this dream trying to tell him? What did it mean?

And what was he going to do about it?

***

“You’re done with your run early Henry,” Uncle Bryan said as he entered the kitchen and poured himself his normally morning coffee but stopped himself when he went for the milk.

“Jasper and I got cow milk, he said you both like it better,” Henry said as he traced symbols into his cheerios with his spoon, “and I didn’t go for my run this morning.”

“Really? You’ve gone on your run every morning since you come here,” Bryan paused for a moment and took a drink of his coffee before he walked over and took a seat next to Henry at the table, “is something wrong, are you missing your parents?” He asked his nephew.

“No, not really, I’m used to going months without seeing them, not it’s…” Henry answered as he kept mix his breakfast.

“Henry, I know we don’t know each other all that well, my sister and I aren’t that close and I know that’s why you don’t know me very well but if you want or need to talk about something, your parents, school, being homesick,” Bryan told Henry stressing the last word, “anything, I’m here anytime,” He finished before he started to rise.

“Wait,” Henry said as he stopped play with his spoon and put it down his as he looked over at his Uncle, "there is something I want to ask you.”

“Okay, anything just ask.”

Henry waited until Bryan had sat all the way back down and then a moment more before he spoke again, “have you ever seen yourself in a particular way, always known that that was who you were. Never questioning it, never wondering about it until something happened that made you wonder, made you think if that wasn’t who you where that maybe you were someone different, you were different?” Henry asked slowly.

Bryan took a couple of breathes after Henry finished, both to give him time to think and to make sure Henry was done before he replied, “I know you’ve been around the world, you’ve seen and done things even I haven’t but Henry,” He said as he reached out and laid his hand on Henry’s arm, “you have no idea who you are yet, your 16. No one knows who they really are at that age, I didn’t, your mother didn’t and as much as he may want to think otherwise Jasper doesn’t either.”

“Are you sure? He’s very determined to go to Yale,” Henry answered with a smile.

“Yes he is,” Bryan’s answered returning the smile, “But has he ever talked about what he’s going to do after Yale? Or even what he’s going to study at Yale?” Bryan asked and waited just long enough for Henry to shake his head, “he has to me once, last summer, and all he knew for sure was he didn’t want to run a school, beyond that he didn’t have any answers and he shouldn’t, not yet at any rate.”

“There are tribes where-“ Henry started only to be cut off by his Uncle.

“Henry, Henry, you’re not in one of those tribes, you’re in our family, and in this country now, and here you have the next few years to decide who you are and what you want from life. Henry did you think it was odd that in less then three days you went from helping those hikers to living here and being enrolled at Smithson?” Bryan asked.

“No I hadn’t thought about it,” Henry answered honestly.

“I didn’t think you had, it takes time to enroll and get things set up but your mother and I had already started. Even if you hadn’t gotten in trouble that last time you where always going to be sent here, when you got in to trouble that last time your mother asked to move up the time table so you were sent here a few months sooner than first planned,” Bryan told Henry as he sipped at his coffee.

“Why?” Henry asked as he looked away from his Uncle.

“Your mother knew that whatever you planned to do, either settle down or keep moving around like her and your father you’d need to go to college first, they wouldn’t have been able to live the way they do without the contacts they have, or if they weren’t so well respected in their fields. College was the key to that, so if you want to follow in their footsteps you have to come here first, and they always wanted you to see, experience a different way to live, so if you did follow their example it was because you wanted it, not because you didn’t know any better. She wants you to spend the next few years here so you could start deciding who you want to be,” Bryan explained as he watched Henry, “does this help? Did it answer your question?”

“Not fully, but then I’m beginning to realize you can’t, no one can Uncle Bryan. I think it’s one of those I have to answer for myself. But you were helpful, thank you…I’m going for my run now,” Henry answered as he stood up and started clearing up his breakfast.

“Wait, is that camel or cow milk?” Bryan asked pointing to the almost untouched cereal.

“Cow milk, cheerios seem to go better in it then in camels’.”

“Then I’ll take it,” Bryan said as he slide the bowl over to his spot, “have a fun ran and make sure your not late for school.”

“I won’t Uncle Bryan.”

***

“You’re running late Henry,” Jasper said as he saw Henry jog in the front door as he was finishing up washing his breakfast dishes.

“I started late, how long before we leave?” Henry asked as he started doing a couple stretches.

“Ten minutes, why were you running late, it’s not because of…the big man/villager stuff is it?” Jasper asked as he cast his eyes around trying to locate his dad.

“In a way, I will meet you at the car,” Henry answered as she headed up the stairs to change.

The first part of the car ride was oddly silent as Jasper drove and Henry was intensely staring at the scenery as they drove past until Jasper broke the silent, “So last night did you, like it, I mean was it cool?”

“Yes it was an enjoyable evening and if you wanted to try it again I would not have any objections. I would not mind learning more about this at all,” Henry told Jasper as he kept his voice even.

“Okay cool, are you working in the DOUM rooms today?” Jasper asked as he looked over at Henry momentarily.

“No, some school policy won’t let me do it more then three days a week, did you have something in mind?” Henry asked as he returned Jasper’s look.

“Yes, I may have an idea of what we can do, meet me by the car right after study hall,” Jasper told Henry as he pulled into the parking lot of James Smithson High, “and be careful about Maggie, it’s bad enough she already thinks we’re in a relationship she doesn’t need to know about this extra stuff.”

“We are in a relationship Jasper.”

“Yes but she doesn’t need to know that.”

_“So deceptive… _” Henry thought, smiling a little as he exited the car.__

____

***

“So Henry I’m working on a Project involving the life cycle of tropic floral and since you’ve seen more tropic floral then most of the teachers…” Maggie asked as she sat next to Henry in their shared study hall.

“I would really like to Maggie but I’m working on a project with Jasper right now. I’m meeting him right after class to work on it in fact,” Henry told her as he looked up from his note book.

“Really? What’s it about? Can I help with it?”

“No we have it covered but thank you for you offer I’m sure Jasper appreciate it as much as I do,” Henry responded.

“Is this another ‘project’ like the Alligator ‘project’ because if it is I want in,” Maggie said as she scooted closer, “I’ve helped with Sputnik and that weird box thing last week so come on what is it?”

“Jasper and I are not working on that kind of project, it is your everyday kind of school project Maggie,” Henry lied as he looked back down at his notes from his math class, “but I would be more then glad to help you with your project, I have nothing planned for tomorrow afternoon.”

“What, you and Jasper aren’t working on this project then too, and what is the project?” Maggie asked.

“No Jasper has band practice tomorrow afternoon and then his hours at the museum.”

“Well…what’s the project about,” Maggie demanded to know when she realized that Henry wasn’t forthcoming.

“Our project, well we are doing…it is about the relationship between Big Men and villagers on Papua New Guinea,” Henry answered half honestly.

“Really?” Maggie said as she narrowed her eyes at Henry, “I don’t know you well enough to know if your joking or not.”

“Well that is what it’s going to be about, we have some time now if you want to talk about your project,” Henry said changing the topic.

“Let me grab my folder,” Maggie said giving Henry another look before she left to grab her materials.

***

“When is Uncle Bryan supposed to be home?”

“He said he wanted to be home in time for dinner so about a couple hours,” Jasper answered as he pulled into the driveway.

“So we will be alone for the next couple hours then, did you have any plans for us,” Henry asked, feeling a strange sensation in his stomach. He exited the car and took a couple of deep breath’s to center himself a bit before turning towards Jasper.

“Yes I did have a couple of ideas, but first we need to get everything put away so we don’t have to deal with it later,” Jasper ordered as he locked the car behind him and Henry.

“On it Jasper,” Henry answered as he ran toward the house and then jumped up on to the roof before he make his way over to the windows’ leading into their bedroom.

“What’s wrong with a door, doors are great,” Jasper said to himself as he unlocked and entered through the front door and made his way to the stairs to head to their shared room as well.

“So what all do we need to get done first?” Henry asked as he pulled his extra gear out of his book bag and placed them on the desk.

“Well, I don’t have any homework that I need done for tomorrow and if you don’t either then we’re going to talk,” Jasper said as he dropped his bag onto his bed and turned to Henry.

“No, I was able to complete it during study hall before I helped Maggie with her project,” Henry answered as he sat down in his hammock.

“Okay then, first you liked last night before my dad showed up?”

“Yes it was very enjoyable. Trying not to move when you were touching me, I can honestly say I have never done anything like it, it was not easy.”

“Yeah that was fun, okay that’s enough talking,” Jasper said as he stood up and looked around the room, “we need more room, living room.”

“Right behind you,” Henry said as he followed Jasper down the stairs.

“Take your shoes off Henry,” Jasper ordered as he reached the living room and pushed the coffee table out of the way again, “and then same spot as last night.”

“On it Jasper,” Henry responded getting the strange feeling in his stomach, not bad just strange. He jumped over the couch to reach the same spot he has been in the night before, before he knelt down and started tracking Jasper with his eyes as the other teen walked around the room.

“Same rules as last night, if something happens that you don’t like or you want it to stop you say stop and I’ll stop. And from here on out no talking _or_ moving unless I tell you to, or unless it’s to stay stop, understand Henry?” Jasper asked as he stopped in front of his boyfriend.

“Yes I understand it Jasper,” Henry answered.

“Now Henry, take off your shirts,” Jasper ordered as he held out his hand for the shirt as he watched Henry pull off both his shirts and hand them to him.

Jasper took in the view as he let his eyes drift over Henry’s defined upper body, watching the slow movement of his chest as Henry kept his body as motionless as he could and still breath. Jasper took the shirts and tossed them over to the couch before he walked around behind Henry before knelling as well.

Jasper reached out and traced the handful of scars that where on Henry’s back, someday he was going to have Henry tell him about them and why wait, “this mark, tell me where it came from,” Jasper ordered as he ran his hand over a inch long curve just under Henry’s shoulder blade.

“That scar came from learning Silambam when I was in Tamil Nadu, Silambam is a weapons based martial art and a bamboo staff struck me and broke the skin, it does not happen often but it does happen,” Henry told Jasper as he leaned back slightly into Jasper’s hands.

“You know a large numbers of ways to fight don’t you Henry,” Jasper asked as he moved to trace the curve back and forth.

“Yes, I’ve learned a fair number of styles of combat Jasper,” Henry answered with a matter of fact tone.

“And yet…” Jasper stopped himself as he removed his hand and leaned forward and kissed Henry on the side of the neck right under the ear and felt Henry start to more to respond before the teen stopped himself, “that’s right Henry, no moving,” Jasper reminded him as he moved lower on Henry’s neck.

“Have you ever had a hicky before?” Jasper whispered into Henry’s skin as he moved lower to where the shoulder and the neck meet.

“Translation Jasper?” Henry asked, his voice deeper than normal.

“Mark from kissing,” Jasper answered as he stopped kissing Henry’s neck and leaned back taking a deep breathe, “ever had one?”

“A Kama-sutra bite? No I have never had one,” Henry answered as he deepened his breathe to calm himself down.

“That’s good to know,” Jasper said as he rose and walked around to Henry’s front before he knelt again, “Time for you to be more active, remember no talking or moving unless I tell you to, and move only when I tell you,” Jasper ordered as he looked Henry over again, seeing the changes he’d caused, Henry was breathing harder and his hands were gripping his legs just like the night before.

“Hands behind your back, and clasp them together,” Jasper ordered and watched as Henry complied before he continued, “The hands stay where they are until I say otherwise, kiss me.”

Henry paused only a moment before he leaned forward and kissed Jasper, his kiss was more like his normal kiss but it was still different without Henry’s hands running through his hair, as he felt Henry’s hair under his hands, he could feel Henry shift his kiss each time Jasper moved Henry’s head, until at last Jasper broke the kiss.

“Keep kissing,” Jasper ordered as he learned forward again but this time after a few moments of wresting with Henry’s tongue he guided Henry away from his lips and down his neck. It was just like when they where making out before but it felt different to Jasper without Henry’s hands, being able to see Henry’s hands flexing and tensing behind Henry’s back. Jasper knew that Henry wanted to used them but was stopping himself because he told him not to move them, Henry was restraining themselves for, “Stop”

“Jasper?” Henry asked as he slowly leaned back so he was kneeling upright.

“If we keep going I’m not sure I’m going to want or be able to stop tonight,” Jasper explained as he leaned back against the legs of the couch and spread his legs giving himself some room, “I think forty minutes may be pushing it if we want to get cleaned up before dad get’s home.”

“Forty minutes?” Henry said surprise as he turned to look at the clock mounted on the wall of the living room, “I had not realized that much time had passed.”

“Yeah, go take a cold shower it looks like you could use one,” Jasper said smiling as he pushed himself up onto the couch itself, “I’m going to clean up down here before I take one.”

“Yes a large amount of cold water would be good,” Henry said as he rose and started walking out of the living room.

“And Henry,” Jasper said as he turned to look at Henry.

“Yes Jasper?” Henry asked as he turned back to look at Jasper.

“You can’t say you’ve never had a hicky anymore.”


	3. Whole Foods and Bolognese Sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Henry shop and then Maggie learns something before Henry makes a request.

He could feel Henry’s tongue and lips as he moved across his collar bone, nipping, licking and kissing each inch of the way. Enhanced both by the feeling of Henry’s nimble fingers dancing over his torso and the fact that with the blindfold covering his eyes he could only feel Henry’s action. To be the center and focus of all of Henry’s attention and skill was like nothing else he’s ever felt or done and it just got better and better each time they did it. Jasper never wanted it to end. And that of course is when the timer went off.

“Arrr,” Jasper growled as Henry stopped making out with him.

“We set the timer for a reason Jasper,” Henry said as he pulled the tie from around Jasper’s eyes.

“I know, my father should be home soon,” Jasper said as he pulled his pillow across his lap and looked over at Henry who had taken his usual seat in his hammock.

“Given we live together you would think we would have lots of time together,” Henry complained as used his breathing to calm himself.

“You’re right, but the problem is that we never know when Dad’s coming home and we so don’t want him finding out about us,” Jasper added to Henry’s complaint, “To bad we have to hide everything.”

“Our relationship does present that problem…do you regret engaging in this relationship?”

“Noo, no not… I like it and you. I just wish we didn’t have to hide it, it’s so hard acting like you’re just a friend at school. Not being able to tell you how much I like you to anyone,” Jasper said staring at the ceiling.

The next few minutes where silent as Jasper looked upward as Henry studied him from his hammock until Jasper spoke, “we should get everything for dinner ready so Dad won’t wonder what we’ve been working on to much.”

“He does seem to be aware that something has changed, we had a talk last week that I believe may have unintentionally made his suspicious of me,” Henry confess as he too stood up.

“Really? What did you two talk about?” Jasper asked as he headed out to the hall and for the stairs heading down.

“I would rather not talk about that at the moment Jasper,” Henry answered as he followed Jasper.

Jasper frowned as he half turned to look back at Henry before he responded, “Okay, just don’t talk to anyone about us, any of it, without letting me know first got it?”

“Got it Jasper,” Henry repeated with a smile.

***

“So what are you two planning today?” Bryan asked as he looked up from his paper when he saw his son and nephew coming down the stairs.

“I for one have a practice SAT today, and I’m going to rock it,” Jasper announced as he pulled out a bowl and grabbed the container of fruit loops, “what about you Henry?”

“Well I was going to do some shopping this morning and then this afternoon I was going to doing some research at the museum,” Henry explained as he poured some cow milk over his cheerios. 

“You don’t need to do that,” Bryan said as he sat up and glanced over at Jasper for help.

“But I want to help, I enjoy helping,” Henry told his Uncle.

“I’ll go with you, my SAT’s aren’t until 1:30, I was going to study but they do say that last minute cramming actually hurts and lowers your score,” Jasper added as he looked over at Henry. 

“Okay, we’ll go after my run?” Henry asked as he took his seat at the table across from Bryan.

“Sure I’ll be ready by then, so Dad what do _you_ have planned for today,” Jasper said as he look his own seat at the table as he watched his father put down the paper.

“Nothing actually, my golf meeting was canceled so I have to odd pleasure of not having anything I need to get done,” Bryan said with a smile.

“Nothing? Is that even possible?” Jasper asked in shock.

“Can one really do nothing? Even the act of clearing your mind is itself an act,” Henry chimed in.

Bryan just gave Henry a look before he answered Jasper’s question, “Yes well I was thinking about just relaxing a bit, maybe reading a good book. I can’t remember the last time I had a day with nothing I needed to do. Maybe I’ll cook dinner tonight, I’ll pick something up and make something home made, what do you think?” he asked.

“I can not recall you ever cooking before,” Henry stated between bites of his breakfast.

“He doesn’t cook often…I can’t remember if you’re any good or not it’s been so long…”Jasper said as he tried to remember any of his dad’s cooking.

“I wasn’t bad, I’m not as good as your mother but I got us by,” Bryan answered as he picked back up his paper and went back to reading.

Henry and Jasper just shared a shrug before they focused on their meal.

***

“Is that building painted like a Watermelon?” Henry asked as he looked out his window and saw a building that had been painted to look like a cut watermelon.

“Yeah…wow,” Jasper commented as he kept trying to glance at the building but also keep his eyes on the road.

“What part of Washington are we in? I would have remembered seeing that building before,” Henry asked as he looked at the Watermelon building for as look as he could.

“We’re in the Logan Circle area, we’re going to Whole Foods, it should be around here somewhere,” Jasper answered.

“Why didn’t we go to the World Market like you and your father normally do?” Henry asked curiosity.

“We’ll two reasons, one, and the only one dad gets to hear, is that Whole Foods had a larger selection of foods that you may be used to and that maybe, maybe he and I’d be willing to eat but you’re not getting anything without running it by me, so no filet of mongooses or something go it,” Jasper said as he stared at Henry as much as the traffic would let him.

“Mongooses? Who would eat mongooses, would you eat a pet Jasper?” Henry said given Jasper a look before he went on, “and what is the other reason, the one Uncle Bryan should not know about?”

“We’ll, I didn’t pick Whole Foods just because it had a large selection, it also happens to be in one of the larger GLBT area’s in Washington,” Jasper said as he pulled into the parking lot for the store.

“Translation?” Henry asked as he looked around for an empty spot for Jasper to pull into.

“Gay, lesbian, bisexual, and transgender,” Jasper answered as he spotted a spot and pulled into it and turned off the car, “And the best part is we’re far enough from home that no one we know, or that knows us is around,” Jasper added with a smile.

“Really, we are gay correct?” Henry paused for a moment looking for Jasper for conformation for going on, “and we are in an area where not only are there gay people, and by extension gay actions, but such people and actions are not uncommon,” Henry processed out loud as he got out of the car and walked around to the front where Jasper was also heading, “and as you pointed out no one has any reason to believe we are related so that means.”

“We can do this,” Jasper impatiently said cutting Henry off with a kiss in full view of the parking lot and all the people walking to and from their cars.

After a minutes Jasper pulled back and broke the kiss grinning, “You know for a man of action you talk too much Henry.”

“I did get you to kiss me Jasper,” Henry said with a smile as he and Jasper started walking toward the store before them.

“Really? Is that why you talk all the time? You’re waiting for me to kiss you to make you stop?” Jasper added with a matching smile as he reached over and grabbed Henry’s hand in his own.

“It would have the effect of stopping me, very quickly, but you can do that with a word,” Henry said just as they reached the doors, “…How big is this store?”

“A lot bigger then I was expecting,” Jasper answered as he and Henry entered the store, “This place is the size of one of the museum’s buildings…wow.”

“Let’s explore, I wonder of they have Silkie here,” Henry wondered out loud as he started heading in the direction of what looked like the meet counter.

“Henry Stop, first Silkie? What is that? Everything gets checked through me,” Jasper said as he pulled Henry toward the carts.

“Silkie is a kind of chicken, it’s very good,” Henry answered as he let Jasper lead him by the hand over to the carts.

“Chicken? Okay chicken we can do, dad and I like chicken,” Jasper said as he checked three carts to find one that didn’t screech or have sticky wheels, “We’ll look when we get to the meats but first, things that don’t need to be refrigerated, let’s go,” Jasper added as he when in the direction of aisle after aisle of goods.

“On it Jasper,” Henry answered as he followed Jasper hand in hand.

The next hour passed quickly for the two as they made their way around the store the usual, and unusual, food for the nest few weeks. They enjoyed the morning just being two teens on a date as they makes sure to get everything from Jaspers list, and Henry made sure they picked up a few pounds of Silkie. As they made their way through the store Jasper and Henry were almost always touching as they walked down the aisles with Henry’s arm over Jaspers shoulders or Jasper hand on Henry’s back and they even kissed a few times. They were so focused on each other and the list they never notices someone watching them as they made their way down the pasta section.

***

“Good luck on your sat test,” Henry told Jasper as he got out of Jasper’s car once they reached Smithson a few hours later.

“It’s S.A.T. not sat and you heard my system, I don’t need luck, and after this morning, I’m not anxious at all,” Jasper answered back smiling, “I’ll be back after the test, have fun Henry.”

“Until then Jasper,” Henry said as he watch Jasper drive away before he turned and headed into the school and made his way to the library.

The James Smithson library was like the rest of the school, also part of the National Museum Complex; most people just called it the Library of Congress for short. Henry made his way to the Smithson rooms of the library where a handful of computer banks and books reserved for Smithson students where shelved.

Once in the Smithson room Henry made his way to one of the computers toward the back and brought up the internet and opened a search page, giving the almost empty room one last glace to make sure everyone else was wrapped up in their own work before he typed in his search words, Dominance and submission.

For the next two hours Henry poured over every site and source he could find on the subject, from psychological analyses to a hand full of erotic stories and everything in-between trying to understand himself and Jasper better until he realized he wasn’t alone in the back row of computers.

“Neuropsychological? I’m not even sure what that means Henry,” Maggie said as she seat next to Henry surprising him.

“Maggie hi! What are you doing here on a weekend,” Henry asked loudly as he closes his browser and all its tags as he turned to his friend.

“I’m doing some final research for my project,” Maggie answered as she eyed Henry and his computer that now just showed the desktop, “That journal wasn’t just college level it was post-graduate level stuff. That can’t be for a school project.”

“It’s personal research. Did you need any help with your project?” Henry asked quickly.

“Its’ fine, and you’ve been off all week, longer really,” Maggie said as she reached over and took Henry’s hand, “what’s going on Henry?”

“Everything is fine, just always trying to learn more,” Henry answered back.

“Henry, are we friends?” Maggie asked looking Henry straight on.

“Of course we are Maggie, we’re like Kalyana mittas, Jasper, you and I,” Henry answered back.

“Then why won’t you tell me what’s bothering you Henry? I know I haven’t know you that long but I think I’ve know you long enough so know when something _is_ bothering you,” Maggie answered back as she stared at Henry.

“Washington DC is like no other place I have lived, but like all places I have lived I am learning more about myself, some of it is…unexpected,” Henry answered as he turned away and started shutting down his computer.

Maggie just watched him for a moment before she spoke again, “I know you answered something, but I’m fairly sure I don’t know what, want to try that again Henry?”

Henry frowned for couple minuets before he closed his eyes and took a breath then turned to Maggie, “I do not like hiding things…I believe, I know,” Henry changed,” that I have an attraction to other guys, I am homosexual.”

“You didn’t need to hide that; did Jasper take it badly, is that why you didn’t want to talk about it? Is that why you’re here and not at home?” Maggie asked as she pulled Henry into a hug, “because Jasper just reacts badly to changes, he’ll be fine, he was when Michael came out last year.”

“No, no Jasper’s been fine with it,” Henry said as he hugged Maggie back, “I just need to processes all the changes in my life, some of them where, like I said unexpected.”

“Jasper’s cool with this? He didn’t freak out?” Maggie asked surprised as she released Henry from the hug.

“Well he did have a momentary fit of panic but it was relatively short,” Henry explained with a smile.

“So any guys you like?” Maggie asked as she looked around at the handful of other students in the room.

“Well there is one or two that have drawn my interest,” Henry replied cryptically.

***

“I’m going to get the best scores the college boards have ever seen I just know it Henry,” Jasper said optimistically as he drove Henry and himself home.

“That’s very good news Jasper,” Henry said smiling back at his boyfriend.

“Yale will defiantly take me with today’s scores, what about you, how did your day go,” Jasper asked as he half turned to Henry as he still kept an eye on the road.

“Yes day I fine, I did some research, and then I had a talk with Maggie,” Henry said.

“About her project, how is her doing?” Jasper asked.

“She’s almost done with it, but we didn’t talk about it much,” Henry said slowly, “But we need to talk about something else, about us,” Henry told Jasper.

“Okay, what part?” Jasper asked nervously as he tried to look at Henry as much as he could while keeping them on the road.

“Last week when I first confronted you about your additional interest you said what made you realize you liked it was when you picked out my clothes for the day, and you liked knowing you had to lookout for me, keep an eye on me, correct?” Henry said requesting conformation.

“Yeah, that’s what led me to look into it,” Jasper answered.

“But since then we have only done anything relating to D/s when we are being physical, but you like it for more then just the physical aspects, and I believe that I do as well,” Henry said.

“What? You mean you liked me picking out your clothes?” Jasper asked.

“I am not sure about that but we can talk about it, I was referring to this morning, when we were at the store you took the lead, you had the list and told me what to grab as you grabbed other items, or as it was last night; you were directing the chores when we cleaned up, I do not think you realize when you do so,” Henry explained.

“No I guess I didn’t realize, do you want me to stop?”

“No, that is part of my point; I have so many things going on, so many voices pulling me in different ways. You ground me, you give me a single voice to focus on,” Henry explained as he let out a deep breath, “I never saw myself like this, I have always been able to ground myself, center myself but since I met you I do not seem able to. Maybe it is just growing up like your father say, I was doing a lot of reading today-“

“What, wait, you talked to dad about this stuff?” Jasper said in a half panic.

“Just about changing, not being who I thought I was, this is so different,” Henry said letting out a breath.

“This is new to both of us,” Jasper shot back before he took a few breathe to calm himself.

“You know I would never tell Uncle Bryan about all this, it is going to be hard when I tell me or my parents I like guys,” Henry said as he turned to look out the car window as they left the city and neared the suburbs.

“I’m so not looking forward to that day, and I know you wouldn’t just tell anyone Henry,” Jasper said smiling at Henry before turning back to the road, “But now back to what you were saying, you want more rules and stuff beyond making out? Because I could do that,” he told Henry.

“Yeah, I believe I would like that.”

***

“Well Jasper how do you think it went today?” Bryan asked as he watched his son and nephew walk in as he was standing by the stove, watching two different pots cook.

“It went great! I know my system worked and I’m going to score high, I’m even going to beat Maggie, that or I’m going to take it again in six months until I do,” Jasper said with a manic grin.

“I’m sure Yale will love your score,” Bryan said with a smile as he stirred one of the pots.

“Yes he is very excited about it,” Henry said as he to a sniff and walked closer to the kitchen, “what are you making Uncle Bryan?”

“Well I’m making spaghetti with meatballs but to make it special, I’m using tomato-basil spaghetti and a garlic Bolognese sauce and the meatballs are a beef-pork blend,” Bryan explained.

“Who are you and what did you do to my dad?” Jasper demanded as he looked at his farther narrowing his eyes.

“Did you make those? Could you teach me?” Henry asked leaning over the counter to try and get a better look at the sauce.

“Okay so I may not have made them, but I’m the one getting them ready for the table?” Bryan defended.

“Okay, the world is right again,” Jasper said with a laugh.

“It does smell good,” Henry informed the others.

“Yes it does and it’s almost done so you arrived just in time,” Bryan told the boys.

“We always have impeccable timing…some of the time,” Jasper said and then amended as the other two turned to look at him, “So Henry start setting the table and I’ll recycle the bags…I thought we already took them out,” Jasper said with a frown as he grabbed the small group of Whole Foods bags on the table to take them out to the recycling.

“On it Jasper,” Henry answered as he went to start setting the table a smile lighting his face.


	4. Antelope Sausage and Webcam Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of people talk about Henry and Jasper, and some of them are even Henry and Jasper.

Get up,   
dress for run: shorts (black), T-shirt (the gray one), socks, shoes (running)  
Go on run: Delancy Park, three laps on the main jogging track  
Come Home, shower and change  
Dress in: Jeans (Tan), Shirt (green-blue (mine)), the hoodie (Orange with strips),  jock strap, socks and shoes (daily wear).  
Breakfast  
~~Big Man

Henry smiled as he read over the list he’d found clipped to his hammock when he woke up. He cast a glance over at Jasper who was just visible in the early light of dawn. He was sprawled out, half under the covers, half not; dead to the world for at least another half hour.

Henry quickly dressed himself in his running gear and made his way out of the house and to the nearby Delancy Park. He enjoyed his morning runs. They gave him time alone in something close to nature. He could run and use his muscles, something they didn’t get nearly enough of any more. He made his way to the jogging track and let his body fall into it’s pace as he just let his mind drift.

The last two weeks had been the best two weeks since he’d come to DC. He’d never expected anything other then being homesick until the year ended and he could return to traveling with his parents. He hadn’t expected to like Jasper and Uncle Bryan, become friends with Maggie or be in a relationship with Jasper. And he had not foreseen the way their relationship was turning out, he may like DC after all, he may even miss it when he leaves…he was going to leave someday, so was Jasper, and even Maggie...

“Maggie?” Henry said in surprise as he turned to see Maggie running to try and come along side of him.

“Slow down some of us weren’t trained by gazelles,” Maggie huffed out as she ran a little faster to try and reach Henry.

“I wasn’t trained by gazelles, but I have-“Henry started as he slowed down a bit to let Maggie catch up with him,

“Whatever Henry, but next time listen to the world around you! I’ve been calling your name for the last half mile,” Maggie told Henry once she was even with hm.

“Sorry I was in my head. What are you doing here? I’ve never seen you running here before.” Henry asked.

“You need to try being in the world more often, but I wanted to talk to you about our talk last week and since you never seem to want to bring it up at school or when I’m over at yours and Jaspers’ I had to hunt you down…and my dad mentioned that he saw my strange friend that thought he found Sputnik in the park during his run so here I am,” Maggie explained as she dropped from a fast jog into a fast walk, “and slow down so we can talk Henry.”

Henry smiled as he slowed down to Maggie’s pace before answering, “What did you want to talk about, our talk was nice but I am not sure what to add, and you father thought I was strange?”

“Henry, you’re my friend and I like you but you are strange. Now how about telling me who this mystery guy you like is? Come on you have to tell me, I know it has to be someone at school, which has to be why you don’t want to talk about it at school but come on, share,” Maggie pestered with a smile.

“You are oddly interested in my romantic feelings, it is very odd,” Henry told Maggie with a half frown.

“Look Henry I don’t have someone right now and that’s not likely to change anytime in the near future so you’re the best I’ve got, now dish,” She ordered as he gave Henry her best glare.

“Michael O'Malley has all the traits that are considered attractive,” Henry answered as he stared straight ahead.

“Mike, how could you like that jock, he’s a jerk and he’s just…” Maggie ranted before she stopped abruptly and returned to glaring at Henry, “and you never said _YOU_ like him. You tried to trick me.”

“Physically he is attractive?” Henry hedged as he smiled at Maggie.

“And you expect me to believe that looks are all your care about? You may be a guy but you’re not that normal,” Maggie replied, she stopped and watched as Henry kept going, “I will find out who it is and we both know it.”

“I wish you luck in all of your endeavors,” Henry called over his shoulder as he picked up his pace and started jogging again.

***

“You’re running late,” Jasper called out as Henry came down the stairs, his hair still damp from the shower.

“Maggie joined me in the park for part of my run and that took a little extra time,” Henry explained as he joined Jasper in getting out everything they needed to cook their breakfast.

“Maggie runs in the park too?” Jasper asked as he looked up from where he had started cracking eggs.

“No, not normally; just this morning. Her father does run in the park every morning with a few of his colleagues but this is the first time I have seen her there,” Henry answered as he started frying the sausage.

“Really? Does he run in uniform?” Jasper said as he tilted his head to the side remembering when he’s met Maggie’s dad before, then he snapped out of it, “wait never mind, why was Maggie there?”

“She wanted to talk to me about what guys I find attractive, again,” Henry answered with a grimace.

“I understand why you told her but she’s not going to leave it alone now that she knows,” Jasper sighed as he started beating the eggs, “we may have to just tell her.”

“I like that choice, I do not like hiding it from her, I really do not like lying to Maggie and Uncle Bryan,” Henry added as he turned the sausage, “and she is going to find out. Hiding this from her when she knows that we are hiding something…”

“Yeah its better we tell her, after school in the DOUM rooms so when she freaks out we’re alone at least,” Jasper said with a sigh as he poured the eggs into a warm frying pan before added chess and tomatoes.

“I do not think she will freak out, she seems fine with me liking other males,” Henry said defending Maggie.

“It’s called being ‘gay’ Henry and I’m not worried about her having a problem with you being gay or me being bi it’s us being us given that we’re, you know, cousins,” Jasper whispered as he glanced at the stairs.

“I understand but sometimes you have to let go and let the universe guide you,” Henry answered calmly.

“Yeah, I _so_ trust the universe,” Jasper said sarcastically as he mixed up the scrambling eggs.

“Without trust in the universe, the universe is a scary place,” Henry told Jasper as he checked the sausage again.

“I trust my dad, I trust you and most of the time I trust Maggie, anyone else can just deal with it Henry, I’ve learned my lesson about trust,” Jasper said abruptly.

“Then I will have to trust the universe for you until you can,” Henry told Jasper just as they heard noise from hall.

“What’s this about trusting the universe?” Bryan asked as he entered the kitchen, “and breakfast smells wonderful. Is it safe to ask?” he added looking at Jasper at the last part.

“Yes dad it’s mostly normal, and the rest is a good odd,” Jasper told his father as he pulled the pan of eggs off the stove.

“A good odd?” Bryan asked rising an eye brow as he picked up the pile of plates and sliver wear and carried them to the table.

“Antelope,” Jasper told his dad.

“Antelope?” Bryan repeated as he turned to look at the pan that Henry had taken off the stove.

“Antelope Sausages, they are very good and Jasper seemed to like the idea, what was wrong with tarantula I’m not sure,” Henry said shaking his head.

“Did he just say,” Bryan started as he looked over at his son.

“Yeah, I stopped him. So we have Antelope,” Jasper answered as he start dishing out the eggs.

“I suppose Antelope isn’t that bad, and what’s life without a _little_ risk,” Bryan replied as he brought over the milk and orange juice. 

“Risk is what makes life worth living,” Henry smiled as he too started dishing out his part of breakfast.

“You would think that,” Jasper said with a look as he set the pan down on the counter and took his seat as Henry did the same.

“He’s right Jasper sometimes you have to take a risk and do something out of the ordinary to be happy right? Just be smart about it,” Bryan asked then said as he looked down at his plate.

“Right Uncle Bryan,” Henry said with a smile.

“Yeah right,” Jasper replied as he looked at his father who was studying the paper intensely as he ate.

***

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me Jasper, me!” Maggie demanded as she slammed the door of Jaspers’ locker closes as she glared at him.

“You can’t believe I didn’t tell you what? That S. officinarum is from New Guinea and not India? I thought you’d know that,” Jasper told Maggie as he returned her glare reopening his locker.

“I do know, that’s the last time I let Hunter try and _work_ with me on a project or touch my PowerPoint,” Maggie complained before she glared at Jasper again, “and that’s not that I’m talking about, you won’t distract me Jasper. I’m talking about Henry and you know it.”

“Henry? Something about Henry? He seems to be adjusting…mostly,” Jasper told Maggie as he fished out his book for the next class.

“I know about Henry and I know about you, I can put two and two together Jasper,” Maggie informed Jasper.

“Look Maggie, if you have put it together and did the math right then you should know why we didn’t tell you Maggie. We’ll talk more later, and don’t bother Henry until then Maggie…DOUM room today, after classes,” Jasper ordered as he walked away.

***

“Okay now how much do we tell her?” Jasper asked as he paced the DOUM room mail shed.

“Why not tell her everything? If we trust her we should trust her,” Henry answered as he opened his eyes to look at Jasper.

Henry was in his half lotus on top of one of the table as he started watching Jasper pace around him.

“We could…okay so she knows we both like guys, is sure we’re together…we’ve never told anyone about the other stuff…what if she….” Jasper trails off as he turn to looks at Henry, “You sure?”

“I trust you, if you think she can handle it after the rest. I am okay with her knowing,” was all Henry said.

“Okay, thank you for trusting me,” Jasper told his boyfriend. He then reached forward and pulled Henry into a kiss. Jasper pushed his tongue past Henry’s lips and into his willing mouth as pulled him closer by the front of his shirt, deepening the kiss until they were both breathless, or Jasper was anyways.

“That would be an enjoyable way of telling her,” Henry said with a grin as he licked his lips.

“That would be fun but I think we can find more subdue way of letting her know.”

“Letting her know what?” Maggie asked as she walked in through the open door.

“Maggie hi it’s great to see you,” Jasper cried out as he grabbed Maggie in a hug.

“Jasper?”

“What are you doing Jasper?” Maggie demanded as she looked at Henry over Jasper’s shoulder.

“I’m just so happy to see my best friend,” Jasper said with an overlarge smile before glancing at Henry. “Other then Henry of course.”

“Right, Jasper please stop hugging her. I think your scaring her,” Henry said as he jumped off the table and moved closer to Jasper and Maggie.

“Yeah, really. Your dying aren't you? That’s not the big news is it? Because I thought it was something else,” Maggie questioned as Jasper broke the hug and stepped away.

“I hug her and she thinks I’m dying?”

“When was the last time you hugged her?” Henry asked in return as he looked over at Jasper.

“Good point,” Jasper tells Henry before he turned back to Maggie. “No I’m not dying. Not unless you tell my dad about what we’re about to tell you.”

“Come on, Jasper. After everything we’ve done together you think I’m going to rat you out now? Really?” Maggie said as she took a seat in one of the chairs.

“She does have a point. We can trust her,” Henry said out loud to no one before turning to look at Jasper.

Jasper just looked between Maggie and Henry for a minute before he realized why no one was talking. “Oh right, I’m the lucky one. Okay Maggie so you know Henry’s gay. What you may not know is that I’m bi,”

“Please, I’ve known that since…did you say bi? You like girls?” Maggie stated as she started rolling her eyes before she looked at Jasper in surprise.

“Yes I like girls. I just like guys too. And right now there’s one guy I really like,” Jasper shot back as he frowned at Maggie.

“Sorry I thought you were just gay…darn I can’t believe I missed it,” Maggie said as she started looking Jasper up and down, inspecting him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure! What do you want me to do, sleep with a girl to prove it? Because I will!” Jasper yelled.

“Jasper,” Henry said in a low flat voice as narrowed his eye and started at Jasper.

“Right, sorry I didn’t mean that Henry,” Jasper said back as he half smiled at his boyfriend.

“You better not. I do not share some things with everyone,” Henry answered as he smiled back.

“Yeah, you to are together! I knew it. And wow! Henry is scary when he’s possessive,” Maggie cheered. “I knew you two were together. Now when did it start? Because I’m torn if it was at first sight or did it happen after the basketball thing?” Maggie asked.

“The sliver actually,” Henry answered. “But I have always liked Jasper.”

“Yeah, but not in this way. It started when he was taking care of me while I recovered. You’re okay with this, the cousin part?” Jasper asked.

“Yeah I’m fine with it; it’s not like your going to have inbred children or something, because that I would have a problem with. I’d have to insist you’d adopted or something,” Maggie told them. “Have you even…you know done it?” she added her checks turning red.

“Maggie!” Jasper yell as he to turned red and looked everywhere in the room but Maggie and Henry.

“I do not understand this problem everyone seems to have about discussing sex,” Henry said just shaking his head.

“So you have done it?” Maggie said looking over at Henry.

“No!”

“Not yet,” Henry said as he looked over at Jasper who’d gone red all over.

“No, we’re not…that is we just….no. Moving on,” Jasper sputtered at last.

“So come on tell me everything, and don’t worry about being too graphic I can take it, so go ahead kiss as you tell me” Maggie said smiling as she looked between the two guys.

***

“Bryan is that you?”

“Yes Rosemary it’s me,” Bryan answered into the computer as he smiled at the webcam.

“Wow, what time is it there…is something wrong is Henry-“Rosemary started saying as her voice grew more worried.

“No, no, no, Roes he’s fine. He’s not hurt or anything. I just didn’t want to wake you up in the middle of the night and I wasn’t going to sleep anyways…”

“That is it? What _is_ wrong?”

“Henry’s safe but we do need to talk about him, and Jasper. We need to talk about both our sons,” Bryan said. As soon as he was done he reached for his glass of scotch.

“Should I get Zafer?” Rosemary asked as she frowned at the glass in her brother’s hand.

“No, not yet. Rose…there’s no easy way to say this…I think our kids are,” Bryan paused as he took a deep breath. “Together.”

“They’re the same age I would image they spend a lot of time together. That’s part of why Zefer and I wanted him to stay with you and not Dante even before he passed. It’s good for Henry to be around someone his own age,” Rosemary answered smiling.

“I don’t mean they just spend time together Rosemary. I think….I think they’re a couple Rose,” Bryan said at last.

“What? Zafer and I thought Henry might like…but Jasper?” Rosemary said as she looked away from the webcam and at something off screen. “Are you sure? Never mind of course you’re sure you wouldn’t have told me otherwise…what should be do about this?”

“I don’t know. If I ordered Jasper to end it he might or he might just tell me he’s ended it and just hide it better….I don’t want to force him to lie to me. And Henry…”

“If anyone orders Henry to stop doing something he’ll just do it more.”

“Yes, he’s like his mother like that,” Bryan said with a smile.

“And Jasper’s not unlike his father. Does anyone know? Are they hiding it from everyone?”

“I believe so, they may have told Maggie. She’s an old friend of Jasper’s and has become a good friend of Henry’s. They spend a lot of time together but I’m not sure if she knows,” Bryan filled in for Rosemary.

“Is it just fooling around? An age thing until they develop?”

“I don’t know. They’re very good at hiding it; it’s only by chance I even realized anything was going on. I just wasn’t….I don’t know….They’re growing up and I’m not sure what to do,” Bryan said as he leaned back and let out a breath.

“Parents never are, ours weren’t always sure what to do with us. I say give them time. To either move past this phase or talk to one of us, anything else and…

“We might lose, push them into doing something everyone will regrets…Your right Rose,” Bryan said quietly as he looked at the wall that joined his and the boy’s room. “Well since we’re talking how is India?”


	5. Catwalks and More than like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper gets injure on one of their cases and it affects everything.

He wouldn’t move. He simply wasn’t going to let go, pain or no pain, and that was that. It sounded so easy in his head, why couldn’t it be that easy when applied to reality. Henry was even doing his best to help by not moving either, but his grip was starting to get looser anyway. “Okay Henry I know we agreed that when we’re on one of our cases I don’t give orders but right now I’m ordering you to grip harder and don’t even think about letting go.”

“On it Jasper.”

“Good,” Jasper just looked at Henry, focusing on Henry’s eyes and not seeing the fifty foot drop to the warehouse floor below. He felt Henry’s hands tighten around his wrist while he tightened his own grip around one of Henry’s. He wasn’t going to let anything happen to Henry, and where the hell was Maggie with help.

“We can do this Jasper, I once held onto a vine over a canyon,”

Jasper half listened to Henry’s story as he glanced over to the stairs and doors below, wishing for Maggie to show up with the rope or another person or something. They needed to get Henry up before he fell. And if he ever got his hands on the painting he was going to burn it himself, and those thieves. He wanted to push them off the cat walk; he could even picture it-

“Maggie will find something Jasper, We well be fine.”

He was pulled from thoughts by Henry’s voice and he refocused on his cousin/boyfriend. He could feel Henry’s grip on his wrist, his fingers felt a little numb but he could live with that, his hand could be fixed later, Henry not so much. They just needed to not let go. And he needed to not think about his leg. Not think about now much it hurt as the rope coiled it…just focus on holding Henry.

“Henry, Jasper I found more rope.”

“Maggie” Jasper yelled in unison with Henry after he heard Maggie’s voice calling from the doorway at the far end of catwalk. “What took you so long?”

“Sorry but I had to go all the ways to the mail shed to find anything!”

“Take longer next time,” Jasper started complained now that hope was it sight and his fear had started to subside.

“Jasper, don’t tick off the nice lady with the rope.”

Jasper stopped his rant and looked back down at Henry and frowning at his words as he heard Maggie doing something above them, “Fine.”

“You’re hanging from a catwalk so I forgive you…this time Jasper.”

“Gee tha- rope,” Jasper interrupted himself as he saw the rope drop down next to him and Henry, “Henry can you grab it?”

“Yes. Maggie, make sure Jasper does not fall.”

Jasper smiled at Henry as he watched his boyfriend look over at the rope and then Jasper felt his heart stop for the split second that Henry was holding on to neither his wrist or the rope. 

He was so relived that Henry was climbing up the rope a moment later he didn’t even realize he had stopped breathing until he felt himself being pulled up. That’s then his right leg turned to pain. “Ahhh!”

***

“I can’t believe you three. You could have been killed and Jasper’s leg is broken,” Bryan told the three teens as he looked from one to the next.

Bryan had ordered that none of them was to leave his sight until he said otherwise. Which was why the four were packed into one of the trauma rooms of Washington Hospital Center’s Emergency rooms as Jaspers was getting his leg examined. “I know that you’re used to doing what you think you must regardless of the rules Henry, but I had thought I had made it clear that ended once you came here. It seems I was wrong, no talking,” Bryan cut off Henry and Maggie who both started to try and say something. “And you Maggie, you’re brilliant, easily in the top of your class you should know better and once I can reach him I’m sure your father will agrees. And Jasper…you could have died.” The older man ended as he reached forward and pulled Jasper into a hug.

“Leg, leg,” Jasper said as he started to return the hug but pulled back as the movement jostled his leg.

“Right sorry, but don’t think you’re getting off easy just because of your leg. Now I’m going to try and reach Colonel Winnock again. None of you will even try and leave this room. Am I clear?”

“Yes dad.”

“Perfectly clear Uncle Bryan.”

“Yes Mr. Bartlett.”

The three teens watched as Bryan left the room pulling out his cell phone before they turned to each other and started talking.

“We have to find them, fast,” Henry said quickly.

“Your right that painting is-“

“This is no longer about the paining! They hurt Jasper,” Henry said darkly as he cut Maggie off.

“Henry, I’m going to be fine” Jasper said trying to calm Henry down.

“Uncle Bryan was right you could have died Jasper. I am going to break their legs,” Henry said as he reached over and grabbed Jasper in a full body hug.

“And I thought he was scary before. Henry I know you don’t mean that. We know you care about Jasper but hurting them-“Maggie said as she watched the other two.

“Maggie’s right. You don’t hurt people like that…other then the lady with the blow dart but she had that coming, and really you saved her right after,” Jasper told Henry as he hug him back.

“They hurt you, I owe them for that,” Henry said simply as he held onto Jasper.

“Okay, we’ll talk more about that later,”

“Right now we need to make sure we have the same story. The last thing we need is for anyone to know that you both almost died,” Maggie added as she glanced out the doorway. “If my dad thought all three of us could have…well he’ll never let me near you two again.”

“What, no! That is not good,” Henry said as he turned to Maggie. “Okay so the guy hit Jasper and he started falling off. We just leave out the part where I was falling too.”

“Okay we can do that, but we need to find that painting too. It’s one of a kind,” Jasper added.

“It’s going to have to wait a few days, your dad isn’t going to let you to out of his sight and I know my dad isn’t either,” Maggie said.

“Just enough time to make sure Jasper’s okay then.”

“Incoming,” Jasper said as soon as he spotted his father turning around the corner, with Maggie’s father in tow. “This isn’t going to be fun.”

“Good the three of you are capable of listening, some of the time it at least,” Bryan remarked as he eyed the three of them. “Colonel,” he added as he stepped out of the way and let the other man into the trauma room. 

“Margaret, say good bye to your friend,” Colonel Winnock told his daughter as he scanned the room before turning back to Bryan. “Dean, I will be in touch later this evening, after we’ve both dealt with our charges.”

“Of course.”

“Bye guys, see you at school,” Maggie said with a sad smile before she turned to follow her father from the room.

“Good luck,” Jasper told his friend as Henry waved as he watched the Winnocks leave.

“Now Jasper, the doctor will be back shortly until then we’re going to go over some new rules,” Bryan said as he shifted his eyes from Jasper to Henry. “Both of you.”

***

“Look dad it’s just a crack it’s not even a full break.”

“You’ll still be in a cast for a month and a half. You will not placate me Jasper, the rules stay,” Bryan told Jasper again as the three entered their home after a drive that consisted mostly of Jasper trying to get some of their new rules removed or mitigated, with no luck.

“Dad, I can’t check in with you every hour, and you can’t take my car away. Not now that Henry knows how to drive it too,” Jasper complained again.

“Jasper,” Bryan said exasperated as he turned to look at this son again.

“Fine,” Jasper conceded for the moment. “I need to use the bathroom anyways.” He added before he started making his way down the hall on his crutches.

“Henry, stay a moment please,” Bryan asked as Henry started to follow Jasper.

“Uncle Bryan?” Henry asked as he kept his eyes on Jasper.

“You’ve been quite all evening. Ever since Maggie brought the first aid staff and I to both you and Jasper. Now this could be shock or some other regular teenage response. But I don’t think it so,” Bryan told his nephew as he looked at the teen.

“What do you think it is?” Henry asked, finally turning to Bryan.

“Well Henry, I may not have travelled like my sister but I do know a fair amount about many of the cultures that you’ve been raised around. And I know that many of them believe that protecting those you care about and love means you retaliate against those that harmed them,” Bryan said as he watched Henry.

“Yes, often honor, pride, and safely of the wontok require it Uncle Bryan,” Henry answered back keep eye contact with his uncle.

“And in New Guinea that may even be true but Henry we are in DC. The police are looking for the thieves and the District Attorneys office have informed me they will be seeking to add assault charges at the very least to any other crimes they will be charge with when they are located, located by the police and not my nephew. Am I clear Henry?” Bryan finished returning Henry’s eye contact.

“I understand you perfectly,” Henry answered as he broke eye contact and looked at the hall toward the restroom and Jasper.

“Good. Now Jasper will be staying down here on the couch for at least a few days so if you could grab his pillow and blankets. I’ll get something for use to eat, Jasper’s pills shouldn’t be taken on an empty stomach,” Bryan asked before he turned to head to the kitchen.

Henry waited a few moments, still watching the bathroom door before he started making his way up the stairs whispering under his breath, “I understand but do not agree, no one hurts my family.”

***

“You still awake down there?” Jasper asked as he turned to look down at the living room floor where Henry had set up his bedding.

“If you drink much more water you will have to get up to use the bathroom again,” Henry answered as he turned to look up at the couch.

“No I don’t need any more water, I need you to help me move this stuff to the floor,” Jasper told Henry while he shifted to a sitting position.

“What?” Henry asked sitting up.

“I’m joining you on the floor now help me move these blankets.”

“Jasper the couch-“

“Isn’t big enough for both of us so it’s got to be the floor,” Jasper said directly.

“What is wrong with us both saying there we are?”

“Henry, how can I put in this a way you’ll understand,” Jasper thought for a moment as he lowered himself to the floor with Henry’s help. “Okay, Henry you almost died today. And I like you,” he added as he as grabbed Henry by the front of his orange PJs and pulled him closer until they were almost nose to nose. “I may even more than like you and I felt your grip loosening Henry. When I wake up in the middle of the night after dreaming the “what if” you will be right next to me so grab the couch cushion and put it under my cast and then lay down because we’re sleeping together, got it.”

“On it Jasper,” Henry answered with a smile as he reached over Jasper for the cushion to place under Jasper’s hurt leg. After it was set he lay down next to Jasper just listing to the other teen breathe for a moment before he spoke, “I may more than like you too.”

***

The sun was slowly filling the house with light as Bryan reached the bottom of the stairs. He made his way down the hall and toward the kitchen, and it was there he paused. He could turn to his left and start the coffee or he could keep going straight. If he went straight he would be heading to the living room and he would be checking up on Jasper and Henry.

His son and nephew were both teens, teens didn’t need adults always checking up on them…but then most teen didn’t break their legs while almost dying and the three where still hiding something about the day’s events they didn’t want to share. 

Bryan walked forward and quietly entered the living room part of the house. His first thought had been panic when he saw the empty couch. But the panic gave way almost at once to something else when he spotted where Jasper had moved.

Jasper was sleeping next to Henry. No that wasn’t right, they weren’t sleeping next to each other so much as….sleeping with each other. One of Jasper’s hands was curled around Henry’s head, a head that was using Jasper’s chest as a pillow, joined by Henry’s visible hand that was half wrapped around Jasper’s trunk. And given the large number of couch cushions set up like a fort around Jasper’s legs the separation of their lower bodies was enforced.

Bryan took a deep breath, glad that they were both fully dressed in their PJs just like they had been the night before at least. He quietly crept back out of the room before he started the coffee in the kitchen. He was so focused on finding a ways he could accidently make noise he didn’t notice that Henry had opened his eyes and watched his reflection in the windows when he had left the living room.

***

“Come on Dad do we really-" Jasper started complaining again the moment both his crutches were out of his father’s car.

“Yes, between every class and as soon as your scheduled hours are over. This goes for both of you. Am I clear?” Bryan stated again as he too got out of his car and looked over at the teens.

“We understand Uncle Bryan.”

“Yeah, yeah, ruin my day. Henry can you grab my, thanks,” Jasper muttered as he started heading toward the school while Henry followed behind carrying both their bags.

“It seems Uncle Bryan was not the only parent worried after yesterday,” Henry said just before they reached the doors leading into the school. 

They both watched as a military Hummer pulled up along the curb letting Maggie and someone else in uniform disembark. Maggie stomped her way through her fellow students, obviously displeased with the solider shadowing her. She almost marched right past them.

“Maggie!” Jasper called out once Maggie had gone a couple steps past them.

“What!” Maggie called right back as she spun around abruptly forcing the solider to dart to the side to keep out of her way.

“He has good balance,” Henry remarked as he watched the solider return to the spot right behind Maggie without looking the least bothered by her sudden change of course.

“Don’t talk about Miller, pretend he’s not there. I do, it’s the only way I can keep myself from trying something that will _really_ piss off my father,” Maggie muttered as she cast a dark glace at the man. “I just hope I can do it later in the museum.”

“He’s staying?” Henry asked Maggie.

“Because if he is…I wouldn’t mind,” Jasper said as he looked the uniformed man over.

“Jasper,” Maggie cried out as she punched Jasper in the shoulder. “You do not get to enjoy my punishment. I get another one as soon as schools out, he or someone else will be joining me in the museum while I do my hours before escorting me home.” 

“At least it’s not your dad, Henry and I have to report in to him between every class and the moment our hours are up we have to be in the main office until Dad can take us home, whenever that will be,” Jasper complained as he started heading toward the entryway.

“Really? That would so suck…sorry,” She added giving Jasper and Henry a smile. “I’ll take Miller over that any day.”

“He seems to have stopped following you,” Henry informed Maggie as he noticed the soldier had stopped at the doors to the school.

“Yeah, military personal aren’t suppose to be on school ground, a school bylaw. My father wasn’t pleased when Dean Bartlet told him about it last night. He had planned on having me followed all day,” Maggie said making it clear what she thought about it.

“Of course the rules help you. Your dad doesn’t know them inside and out. And I swear he made some just to use against me.”

“Uncle Bryan would not do that. He just has some rules that happen to work very well at stopping just what we want to do,” Henry spoke up as he. “Now Jasper I am going to get our books and I will meet you both in class.”

“Thanks. Just what I want, a reason not to be late to class,” Jasper said glumly as he and Maggie head toward the class room as Henry headed to their lockers smiling at Jasper’s comment.

“Henry’s just being helpful. If he can’t, you know, to the guys that broke your leg he needs to do something,” Maggie said as she walked next to Jasper. “He didn’t say anything else about that “you know” did he?”

“You know?” Jasper asked. “You mean the violent that could land him in jail? No, not around me and since he’s barely left my sight since it happened…” Jasper said as he glanced around. “Is it odd that I miss him already?”

“Oh-god you to are just so…I need to find a guy and fast,” Maggie just complained back at Jasper she stepped to the side to let Jasper into the classroom.

“We aren’t that bad…are we?” Jasper asked realizing just how bad the two of them had been over the last couple weeks since they’d confirmed their relationship to Maggie.

“Yes, you have been,” Maggie told him just as Henry rejoined the two with a few books.

“I grabbed the ones for the next class since stopping by the office and our lockers may take more time then we will have,” Henry said as he dropped the math book on Jasper’s desk.

“Great I can’t even carry my normal load how am I going to carry extra.”

“You do not have to worry about it, I can carry the extra,” Henry answered Jasper.

“Well if it isn’t the lucky guy,” Hunter said as he came up behind the trio. “Must be a blast to have someone cater to your every whim,” he said as he smiled jealously at Jasper.

“I think he’d rather not have his leg broken Hunter,” Maggie said as she rolled her eyes at her fellow student.

“Maybe, I’d have to think about, but too bad it won’t last, Henry,” Hunter added as he slapped Henry on the shoulder. “He’s got to get better sometime, right?”

“Right,” Henry answered back as he frowned down at the books he was holding for Jasper, “He does have to get better…”

“Okay class take you seats,” the teacher cut in ending the conversation between the four of them.

***

He had nothing to do. He had over an hour left in the DOUM’s mail shed but all the files he’d been given to scan were done. Henry hadn’t realized just how much he was distracted when Jasper and Maggie were around.

Henry glanced around the room looking for something to do for the remainder of his time; Uncle Bryan had made it clear that he wasn’t to leave the room until the end of his hours. His eyes just drifted around the room until it landed on the computer, a computer with internet access. 

Opening up a browser Henry hesitated for a moment. There was a reason he normally did this kind of research at the library…but today was different. Neither Maggie nor Jasper would be popping by without warning. And the only one that might show up was Dr. Garko and that wasn’t likely since he’s just stopped by a half hour ago. Henry typed in the web site.

_Extra Alternative Youths_ popped up in a rainbow of colors almost at once. One of the sites he’s seen when he had first learned about Jasper’s interest Henry had returned later to read through the message boards, finding that others had often asked the same questions he had. But he had never posted before, never had a question that he felt hadn’t already been asked or should be asked of complete strangers, but maybe them being strangers was part of the point Henry considered as he typed in his question. He read it over twice making sure it made sense and asked what he wanted, made sure it was right, and then hit post.


End file.
